Snow Sakura
by Cherryb3
Summary: A story that I orginally wrote for a creative writing assignment but I then decided that I had to turn it into a full fanfiction. Crazy right?


**Authors Note:** Yeah so this story was originally for a school project, like I had said in the summary. So um yeah, that's why there are a bunch of vocabulary words. So um yeah let me know what you think, and also if you'd give me an A. Oh and btw, it was originally called "A Twist of Fate" but I changed it to "Snow Sakura" because it was a better title for Fanfiction I felt that "A Twist of Fate" could be the name of another story of mine so…let me know which you like better.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, 5 Guy's, and the story of Snow White. So yeah…darn it and all.

**Snow Sakura**

It was springtime in the village. The trees and flowers were in full bloom. Springtime was Sakura's favorite time of the year. She mostly felt that way because that is when the village looked its best. But she also was excited because spring was her favorite season and this year springtime meant she was able to start her ninja training again because her torpor form school had ended and she could just focus on her training. And nothing else. Only there was one thing that stood in her way and that was her father.

"Maybe if I get out of here before he comes home I'll get away safe and sound." Sakura thought. So she gathered up all of her necessities and was almost out the door when she heard her father.

"SAKURA! Where the hell are you going?" He yelled, vehemently.

Sakura hated her father when he yelled at her. She was a good girl who just wanted to become a great ninja. But no, her father wouldn't let her. That's why she decided that she should run far enough away where her father could never find her. But first she needed to get him off her case.

"I was just going to take a walk around the village. You know, to look at all of the blooming flowers and tress. May I go?"

"Oh, okay then. Go ahead, as long as that is all you're going to go and do."

"Oh it is Sir. Don't you worry."

Alright then. Have a nice time."

"Thank you Sir. I will." And then she turned and left.

Since Sakura was such an obsequious girl, she didn't feel good when she lied. Especially to the man who raised her. But she decided that it was necessary if she wanted to live out her dream. So she ran to the woods many miles away from the village.

As she was going she wondered if her father might find her in some, odd twist of fate. She dismissed the thought after a few minutes of pondering them.

"There's no way that could happen." She told herself reassuringly as she continued on her way to freedom.

Back in the village, night was about to fall. Sakura's father was getting worried, for Sakura had not returned home yet.

"I swear if that brat lied to me…I'll…I'll kill her!" So he stormed upstairs to his magic rock.

"Magic Rock!" He yelled at the supposable magic, talking, all-powerful, rock.

"Yes?" The rock answered.

"Where is Sakura?"

"I cannot say. I cannot see through the night."

"What a piece of crap!" And then he threw the magic rock out the window. "I guess I'll have to find her on my own then."

Night had fallen when Sakura finally arrived where she had wanted to. It was a place where she'd often gone to train before. She knew there was a house around here…BAM! There it was.

Being the contentious girl she was, she thought about knocking on the door first. But then she decided to just try the door, which was unlocked. So she walked into the house. (This was something she debated doing but decided upon since she was so conscientious.)

She set down her bag and started to walk around the quaint little house when she heard someone or something coming.

"_My father?_" She asked herself in a panic.

The door opened and she quickly hid behind a chair of some sort.

"Well hello there." A blonde haired boy who lived there asked her because, let's face it, she hid really crappily. "Whacha doing?"

"Um hi…" Sakura said. "Listen, I ran away from my home, well mostly my father, See, I want to be a ninja but my father won't allow me to. He says 'girls can't be ninja. They can't even defend themselves, so how could they be ninja?' So in order to live out my dream I had to leave. I normally train near here and I saw this house so I knocked, but the door pretty much opened so I just walked in. Then I thought maybe, just maybe my father had found out I lied to him and then found out I was here so I hid. So…please let me stay!"

The blonde boy just looked at the placid girl.

"It's not up to just me. It's up to the 4 other guys I share this place with. They'll be here soon. They're just cleaning up the restaurant. So they'll be back any…"

"Yo Naruto!" One of the boys with brown hair said.

"Who's she?" Another boy with long brown hair asked.

"Is she dinner?" Asked a bigger boy.

"How troublesome." The last one said.

"Hey Kiba, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru. I'd like you to meet…uh…what's your name?"

"Sakura. Sorry we never got to that."

"Hey it's cool. Anyway, guys meet Sakura."

"Hey." They all said.

"So uh…is she gonna be like here all the time?" Kiba asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask. See, she ran away from her father to accomplish her dream of becoming a ninja so for now she needs a place to crash." Naruto explained to the boys.

"I remember when we came here to live out our dreams of opening up a successful chain of restaurant. Sure she can stay." Kiba said.

"Whoa wait…you guys have a successful chain restaurant?" Sakura asked. "Oh and thanks."

"Yeah!" Choji answered. "It's rightfully called…"

"5 Guy's!" They all said simultaneously.

"Original." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I know right?" Naruto said. "Anyway, we'll be at work most of the day but you can just make yourself at home."

"Awesome." Sakura said.

"Can you cook?" Choji asked.

"Uh…yeah." She answered.

"Awesome then your contribution to living here is to make us breakfast and dinner. We got lunch taken care of." Kiba said.

"You have lunch taken care of. Anyway, that sounds fair."

"Good." Neji said.

"I'll start cooking soon. I'm just going to go put my bag in my room."

"Whatever." Shikamaru said. And then Sakura went upstairs to put her stuff in her room, like she said she would.

The next morning came and Sakura's father was already up looking for someone or something with information on his daughter's where-abouts. That's when he heard something that could help him.

"So yeah, she was just in our house so we took her in." Naruto said over the phone.

"So what your saying is a really cute girl, that you say is my type, is in your house right now?"

"Exactly. Oh and Sasuke, the best part is is that she wants to be a ninja. Just like you!"

"I am a ninja stupid."

"Well you know that wasn't what I meant. Don't take it so literally."

"Yeah whatever. Anyway there is a man here staring me down. I think he wants to talk to me so I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay cool Sasuke."

"Alright bye Naruto." And Sasuke hung up his phone.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your friend. See that girl sounds an awful lot like my daughter who lied to me and ran away. If I hired you would you mind…_taking car of her?_" Sakura's father told the freakishly hot, ninja boy, laughing manically.

"Depends. What do you mean and how much are you willing to pay." Sasuke asked, raising an elegant brow.

"However much it'll take for you to maybesortofpossiblykill a girl."

"I'll tell you now that it'll be costly. I am in very high demand to assonate people because of my high level of skill so…"

"Half a million dollars." Sakura's father said, cutting Sasuke off before he could give a price.

"_Well I was gonna say less, way less, but hey if he's offering…" _Sasuke told himself.

"Perfect." He told the man,

"Excellent. Here's what you'll do…" and Sakura's father explained the plan to the boy.

Sakura was cleaning the house that she was sharing with the 5 guys who owned 5 Guy's Pizza and Burgers. They were at work so, of course, Sakura was there alone. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Sakura, being her scrupulous self, opened the door carefully. To her surprise there was a very sexy boy, her age for sure, standing outside the door.

"Hey there." He said greeting the girl.

"Um…hi." She said placidly, just like her friend Hinata.

"Well I think I have the wrong place. I was trying to visit my 5 friends but I…"

"Nope, you've got the right place."

"But I never knew there was a beautiful girl living here." Sasuke said, turning on the charm.

"Why thank you, but yeah I'm here. They're at work so I'm…"

"You're like their maid."

"Well no. Actually no, not at all! See I ran away from home, especially my father, so that I can live out my dream and become a ninja."

"Yeah I know. Naruto told me. I'm actually here to meet you." The boy said. "So let me formally introduce myself."

"Okay." She said blushing a bit because, a boy, a hot boy, was here to see her.

"Hi, my name is…" and then he stuck a "poisonous" knife into her stomach. "Sorry he mouthed to her.

Just then Sakura's father stepped out from behind a tree slowly clapping.

"Job well done. Well worth the money I paid." Her father told the boy. "That'll teach her to not lie to me." And then he father disappeared laughing.

Sakura lied there with a poisonous knife in her stomach. She felt like she was about to die because frankly, she was.

"Here." The boy said, helping her. "I'll take care of you. Just like your father asked."

At his last words Sakura was scared for her life. Sakura knew her father was violent when he was angry. So if he sent someone to "Take care of her" it was not in a nice, caring, compassionate way. But before Sakura could do anything the boy who had just stabbed her was helping her. In a few minutes Sakura was back on her feet.

"Thanks." She told him. "But why did you do it if you were just going to help me?"

"Because I was forced to. See I am a ninja and your father heard me talking to Naruto, my friend who lives here. He was telling me all about how he found this girl who is just my type was in his house. Your father then talked to me and hired me to assonate you. I couldn't, actually, I wouldn't. I refused, but I didn't tell him that. Your father doesn't know where vital spots are so he trusted that I'd hit a vital spot when I went to stab you. That's why he left so quickly, he thought you were dead. Big mistake to trust me…well, big mistake for your father that is."

"So you spared me intentionally?"

"Yep."

"Why? You don't know me."

"Yeah but you're friends with my friends. Plus you're apparently my type so…"

"You didn't and wouldn't kill me. Well thank you for that…whoever you are."

"Oh yeah, I never got to introduce myself. Hi my name is…" But Sakura cut him off.

"You aren't going to stab me this time will you?"

"No." He said laughing. "Anyway, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I too left my home to become a ninja. Now I'm one of the most well known ninja's. I heard from Naruto and you that you are trying to become a ninja too."

"Yeah." Sakura said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Sakura Haruno. I forgot to tell you my name."

"I already knew your name, remember I talked to Naruto and your father?"

"Oh yeah, anyway continue."

"Oh yeah…." Sasuke said, "I was thinking, if you want to, I can be your training buddy. You know, since you're new tot eh whole ninja thing and all."

"Oh no I'm not. I have skills and stuff. I've been training for a while, but that was in-between school and stuff. Now that I'm done with school completely I can just focus on my ninja training and stuff like that."

"Oh. Well then…"

"But yes. I'd love to train with you. Maybe we could swap tips and all that other fun ninja stuff."

"Okay cool. I'd like that."

"Awesome."

So Sakura and Sasuke went off to train and they lived happily ever after with their 5 children and the 5 guys who owned a restaurant and sort of brought the two together.

**Authors Note:** So the original had to be a page and a half at the most, this one is 8 pages….so yeah I added more. I hope you enjoyed it and I think you should let me know! So yeah, thanks for reading and all. Comments are appreciated but…I know you're way to busy to review so whatever! JK! Do what you please. Anyway BYE!


End file.
